Final Feliz
by Alameda22
Summary: Renesmee no creció junto a Jacob. Éste huyó al creer a bella muerta, y los cullen tuvieron que irse de Forks. Por problemas con Nahuel, a los 3 años, tienen que volver. Jacob se imprima de ella en el bosque y no dejará que éste la toque ni un pelo. ¿Podrá Jacob acabar con Nahuel?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

El calor dentro del vientre de mi madre me mantenía cálida, pero aún tenía frío. Sólo había algo, sólo era alguien quien me quitaba la frialdad. Era esa voz. Sus dedos varias veces rozaron la barriga de mi madre y también así lo sentí.

Me intrigaba saber de él. Siempre estaba atenta al afuera porque lo buscaba más allá de la melodiosa voz de Bella y por qué no también la de mi padre. Siempre fue él.

El día que nací lo sentí cerca pero no quiso verme. Eso me puso triste porque llevaba muchos días esperando verlo. Mi padre me pasó cerca de ese calor y ese olor tan rico y particular e intenté tocarlo con mis pequeñas manitas, pero no llegué y él no me miraba siquiera un poco. Me estaba rechazando notablemente.

Me despabilé un poco cuando estuve en los brazos de mi madre. Eran cálidos y me miraba con sus ojos chocolates sonriendo. La miré fijamente intentando hacerle ver que la adoraba desde mucho antes, ella seguía sonriendo. Pero otra vez me llegó su efluvio y lloré con desesperación para que ahora él me tomara en brazos. Pero no fue así. Primero me acogieron los de mi padre y luego los de mi tía Rosalie. Y ya no pude sentirlo más.

Prologo por:Undermoon. karina. Un beso!


	2. Princesa

Me desperté a causa de un gran ruido proveniente del exterior y abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación de la cabaña que mi abuela regaló a mis padres. Ésta estaba pintada de rosa pastel, tenía una cama adaptada para mí con cortinas de un color rosa mas fuerte que la rodeaban dándole un toque romántico. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotos familiares y de mí sola en el césped, en el tobogán o en el columpio que mis abuelos pusieron en jardín de la mansión... Enfrente de mi cama había una cómoda con una televisión plasma encima rodeada de libros y muñecas Barbies. En la parte izquierda había una puerta que daba a mi cuarto de baño, que también era todo rosa. Entre la cómoda y la ventana, había una puerta corredora que daba a mi gran vestidor que era más grande que mi habitación. Todo esto, como intuíais, era obra maestra – según ella – de mi tía Alice.

Estaba lloviendo. Lo sabía porque las gotitas de agua hacían ruido al chocar contra la ventana o contra el suelo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana. Se podía ver todo lo del exterior porque las cortinas – también rosas – estaban corridas. Vi una gran luz através de la ventana que hizo una sombra muy tenebrosa, seguido de un gran ruido – como el que me despertó – tenía mucho miedo y comencé a llorar a corazón encogido. Mi madre había escuchado mi llanto y había aparecido en mi recámara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella me cogió en brazos y empezó a consolar mi llanto.

-Tranquila, bebé. Conmigo no te pasará nada. ¿Te da miedo las tormentas? - Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla lentamente. Su contacto frío me tranquilizó. Le puse mi mano en su mejilla. _Si mami, me dan mucho miedo. Duerme conmigo. _Le dije mentalmente. Yo tenía un don; era el de transmitir pensamientos con solo tocar a una persona. Ella me sonrió dulcemente, me echó suavemente sobre la cama y se tiró ella al lado. Me intenté acercar a ella para abrazarla, pero mi madre supo lo que quería hacer, y me abrazó. - Es normal, yo también les tenía miedo cuando pequeña. - Me susurró al oído mientras me apretaba un poco más contra su pecho. Poco a poco, fui cayendo inconsciente.

Me desperté de nuevo, porque una persona me estaba meciendo para que lo hiciera.

Abrí los ojos y la que me estaba meciendo era mi padre. _Déjame un ratito más... _Le dije mentalmente y cerré nuevamente los ojos.

Esto de leer las mentes era a veces algo guay, sobretodo para mi padre, así no le guardaban ningún secreto.

Mi padre rió por lo bajo y siguió meciéndome.

-No amor, tienes que comer. Hoy tu tía Alice te vestirá, y no creo que sea muy paciente. - Me dijo algo divertido.

Gemí de incomodidad y me intenté sentar en mi cama. Como no podía mi padre me ayudó ha hacerlo.

-Vamos, Renesmee. - Dijo y me cogió en brazos.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos escaleras abajo. En el sofá nos esperaba mi madre con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras miraba la televisión. Me vino un olor muy dulce y dirigí mi mirada hacia el biberón de metal. Hay, es en cuanto empecé a tener hambre.

Mi madre en cuanto nos vio, se levantó y fue hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

Ella me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá. Allí, me sentó en su regazo, cogió el biberón de metal y me lo llevó a la boca.

Era el mismo líquido que siempre tomaba, pero estaba delicioso y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Mi padre cogió el mando de la televisión y me puso el canal de los dibujos animados. Pero yo no miraba eso. Miraba la mirada que mi madre ponía cada vez que me tenía al lado suya; me miraba con ternura y amor, como si nunca quisiera que me despegara de su lado.

Claro, como no, era hija su primera y única hija, la que crecía a un modo anormal, ya que era semi-vampira. Con solo 2 semanas de vida que tenía, parecía tener 10 meses. Raro, lo sé. Pero es que mi madre me tuvo aún cuando ella era humana y como mi padre es vampiro, soy una semi-vampiro, semi-humana.

Cuando acabé de tomar mi biberón, mi padre se levantó, lo cogió y lo puso en la encimera de la cocina que mi abuela tuvo el detalle de poner, por si se me apetecía comer comida humana. Pero como aún no comía – ni me gustaba – esa cocina solo servía para calentar y guardar la sangre humana, que mi abuelo Carlisle me conseguía del hospital, en el refrigerador.

-Prepárate, Renesmee. Va a llegar la diosa monstruo de la moda. - Me dijo mi padre algo divertido mientras venía y se sentaba con nosotras. Yo no entendía a que se refería con eso de la diosa monstruo de la moda. Y yo creo que por la cara confundida de mi madre, tampoco entendía. - Ya lo sabréis ahora mismo está apunto de cruzar la puerta.

Y dicho esto, se escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Y en un solo parpadeo, estaba mi tía Alice enfrente de mí. Me sobresalté al verla tan de cerca de pronto y me escondí en el pecho de mi madre.

-Alice, ten más cuidado, se ha asustado. - Dijo mi padre.

-Lo sé, me acabo de dar cuenta, Edward. Así que no hace falta que me lo eches en cara ¿sabes? - dijo mi tía Alice un poco ofendida. - Siento lo del susto Renesmee. A veces soy una loca. - Me dijo a mí suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla con sus fríos y duros nudillos.

Le sonreí.

-¿A veces? Yo creo que siempre... - Susurró mi padre, pero se calló se golpe cuando mi tía Alice, le fulminó con la mirada.

Solté una risita y mis padres y mi tía Alice me sonrieron.

-Venga, vamos. Hoy tengo que vestirte yo. Vas a parecer una princesita, ya lo verás. - Me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Me gustaban mucho las princesas, y me gustaría parecer una.

Dirigí mis manitas hacia ella para que me cogiera en brazos. Y lo hizo.

-Cuídala, ¿eh? - Le dijo mi madre a mi tía Alice señalándola.

-Claro que sí, Bella. Tu quédate aquí, que estarás más entretenida. Cuando acabe de vestirla, te llamo. - Y dicho esto, fue directa a la puerta, salimos de la casa y me puso en su pecho para cubrirme. - Agárrate fuerte, pequeña. Voy a correr. - Dijo apretándome un poco más a su pecho para que no me cayera.

Empezó a correr a mucha velocidad, hacia la mansión.

Tenía curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba detrás de nosotras. Levanté la cabeza y la puse en el hombro de mi tía Alice.

Todo lo que veía, era borrones marrones y verdes a causa de la velocidad a la que iba mi tía corriendo.

La imagen de la mansión llegó a mis ojos dos segundos después.

Mi tía Rose salió a la puerta de la mansión con cara sonriente, me cogió ella en brazos y entramos dentro de la casa, a paso humano.

-Mirad quién está aquí. - Canturreó mi tía Rose, mientras entraba al salón, que era donde estaban todos.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrina preferida? - Dijo mi tío Emmet mientras nos daba un abrazo a mi tía y a mí.

Me llevé un gran beso de su parte en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Emmet, hijo, es tu única sobrina. Hola Renesmee. - Mi abuela vino hacia a mí, me cogió y me dejó en el suelo.

Como no se fiaba mucho, me tomó de mis manitas para sujetarme. Fui andando hacia mi tío Jasper, era el único que no me había saludado. Mi abuela Esme, me seguía por atrás con mis manos cogidas y con la espalda agachada para tener mi misma estatura.

Mi tío Jasper me sonrió. No pudo abrazarme por su poca experiencia con la sangre humana, pero con una sonrisa me bastaba.

-Hola, peque. - Me saludó él. Le respondí con una sonrisa

El único al que no había visto esta mañana era al abuelo Carlisle, que estaba trabajando en el hospital. Pero por la noche lo vería. Mi tía Alice vino a mí y me quitó de al lado de la abuela y me cogió en brazos..

-Lo siento, mamá pero es que tengo que vestirla, está en pijama. Y además le tenemos que cambiar el pañal, en su casa solo le dio tiempo de alimentarse. - Le dijo Alice a mi abuela Esme.

-Bueno, iré a ver las revistas de decoraciones que me enviaron hoy. - Esme dio un suspiro. Fue al sofá y tomó unas revistas que estaban encima de la mesa.

En sus ojos habían un poco de disgusto. Sabía que quería estar conmigo y me quedé un poco triste.

Quería estar con ella jugando a los columpios, pero a la vez quería estar con tía Alice y tía Rose, para que me vistieran como una princesa.

Nos fuimos alejando poco a poco del salón, ya que Alice iba subiendo las escaleras a paso humano.

Miré a atrás y vi a tía Rose. Ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa y yo le respondí con otra.

Cuando acabamos de subir las escaleras, fuimos a el cuarto de tía Rose y tío Emmet. Pues, allí, estaban mis pañales, cremas, jabones, colonias... Todo para cuando me quedase aquí. Tía Rose decidió guardarlo ella, ya que, como no puede tener hijos y es lo que más desea, me quiere como una hija y guarda todas mis cosas en su habitación. Y la verdad, es que yo también la quiero como si fuera mi segunda madre. Tía Alice me dejo sobre la cama y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-¿Quién se va a bañar, he? ¿Quién? ¿Eh?¿Quién se va a vestir como una princesa? - Ella seguía haciéndome cosquillas y yo paraba de reírme.

-Deja de hacerle cosquillas, le va a doler la barriga – Le avisó mi tía Rose.

Me bañaron durante media hora más o menos. Me echaron en el agua sales relajantes y un par de pastillas; una con forma de un zapato de bailarina rosa muy bonito, y el otro con forma de pastel. Cuando echaron las pastillas me reí mucho, ya que, como eran pastillas que se fundían en el agua, echaba muchas pompitas en el agua y me hacían cosquillas en los pies.

Cuando me acabaron de duchar me pusieron el pañal y las braguitas, y me llevaron al vestidor de mi tía Rose y tío Emmet – que era más grande que la misma habitación y el cuarto de baño juntos- .

Me sentaron en una silla de terciopelo roja que era muy suave y calentita.

Tía Alice me vistió con un vestido blanco y rosita con tirantes en forma de V, leotardos rosa palo y el cintillo y los zapatos blancos con un lazo en rosa.

Me pusieron delante de un espejo que me viera a misma.

Tía Alice había hecho un buen trabajo vistiéndome, si que parecía una princesita.

Cuando bajamos abajo, todos me dijeron que estaba muy guapa y yo me puse colorada. Por supuesto, Emmet se rió ante tal acto.

Tía Rose llamó a mis padres para viniesen a verme, pero dijo algo más que eso.

-Hola Bella, Renesmee ya está lista. Te esperamos en la mansión, tenemos que irnos. Nosotros ya tenemos las maletas preparadas, así que venga.- Le Dijo mi tía Rose a mamá por el móvil.


End file.
